


Ты чувствуешь?

by AAluminium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Мне кажется, я его не заслуживаю.





	Ты чувствуешь?

_Он, наверное, думает, что я не замечаю; ему кажется, что я совсем не придаю значения тому, что происходит вокруг меня: возможно, я выгляжу слишком увлеченным своим делом и мыслями о том, как перевернуть сложивший уклад этой ненормальной жизни, в которой мы для этого продвинутого общества стали рабами, но на самом деле я… постоянно сомневаюсь. _

_ Мне кажется, что я не справлюсь. Мне кажется, что я все делаю не так. Мне кажется, что я не имею права на ошибку – за моей спиной находятся те, кто стали мне близки и дороги, а перед моими глазами так и маячит призрачная свобода, которую у меня не получается схватить. Мне кажется, что этому не будет конца: люди еще не бросили своих первобытных привычек решать дело оружием и кровопролитием, а я бы хотел уладить дело миром. Мне не нужны человеческие жертвы – и мне не нужны жертвы среди тех, кого я считаю друзьями. Я прошу о диалоге; я прошу, чтобы меня – нас! – выслушали. А в ответ натыкаюсь на глухую стену – и эта стена протягивается на обе стороны: они, властители этого мира, наши создатели, остаются глухи к нашим мольбам, а мы начинаем погрязать в распрях, решая какой подход вернее – их, агрессивный и напористый, или мирный и постепенный. _

_ Единственное, в чем я уверен – так это в том, что Саймон меня поддержит. Я знаю, что он последует за мной, что будет рядом, что никогда не предаст и будет смотреть так же искренне и отважно даже тогда, когда нужно собой пожертвовать. Он делает слишком много – так много, что я не смогу полностью оценить и принять его вклад в наше общее дело. Я чувствую себя еще более неуверенным, ведь у меня нет права распоряжаться его судьбой,и я не должен отправлять его на смерть каждый раз, когда мы пытаемся выполнить какое-то самоубийственное задание. Я знаю, что Норт выкарабкается и может за себя постоять. Я знаю, что Джош сильный и не даст себя в обиду. Но Саймон… Саймон – другого склада. Я не могу поставить его на одну планку с ними. _

_ Мне никогда не хотелось дразнить его; однако я всегда смутно чувствовал его слишком внимательные взгляды. Я знал, что нужно поговорить; я знал, что мы оба не совсем понимаем, что происходит между нами. Я ясно видел, что он украдкой поглядывает на меня так, будто… с каким-то смутным любопытством, интересом и еще каким-то выражением, которое я не полностью понимаю. Когда я поворачиваюсь к нему, то он моментально смущается и отводит глаза – такие синие и прозрачные, что я даже и не знаю, с чем их сравнить: я могу проанализировать сотни цветов за доли секунды, но все еще не нахожу того самого оттенка, который мог бы показаться хоть и в половину таким необычным. Тихий и спокойный, он никогда не требует к себе особого внимания; он не настаивает ни на чем –ему просто… он просто рядом, и мне не нужно даже говорить, что требуется его помощь. Я чувствую себя виноватым, когда вынужден принимать жесткие решения – и я бы не хотел втягивать его в эту войну. Он отважный и никогда не сделает и шагу назад – он выслушивает приказ, смотрит на меня своими сапфировыми глазами и молча кивает, а я, самопровозглашенный лидер, стою и борюсь с каким-то чувством, которому не даю отчета и которого не понимаю и сам… _  
***

Мне кажется, я его не заслуживаю. Он кажется таким сильным и уверенным, что я даже не могу поставить себя рядом с ним. Мне страшно. Что бы я ни делал, как бы я ни рисковал своей жизнью в попытке спасти это самое общее дело, мне страшно – и только Маркус вселяет в меня уверенность. Мне хочется быть таким же отважным; я тоже хочу быть воином, и я без колебаний пойду на что угодно, но я, не наученный чувствовать, я, андроид, который должен исполнять чужие приказания, боюсь – значит ли это, что я трус? Значит ли это, что я не достоин свободы и что мне суждено вечно служить чужим прихотям? Я многое бы отдал, чтобы стать… таким же. Я многое бы отдал, чтобы… быть рядом. Я не знаю, как это называется. Я не знаю, насколько этот глюк в моих программах опасен. Я не знаю, насколько это нормально для меня. Мне нужно с ним поговорить, я… я уверен, что он поймет меня и не осудит, но я не могу заставить себя произнести это вслух. Мне только и остается, что разглядывать его исподтишка, замечать каждую деталь его внешности… мне кажутся милыми его веснушки на носу. Я никогда не сказал бы ему об этом, но… он кажется мне теплым, если бы я мог чувствовать тепло и холод, то, пожалуй, первое было бы приятнее.Ему идет улыбка. Он редко улыбается, и у него правда не много на то причин, но мне было бы приятно, если бы он делал это чаще. Мне хочется сделать ему приятное. Я боюсь, что я так и не разберусь с этим и умру на этой войне, и сказать толком ничего не успею. А если и успею – то не подберу нужных слов, и он неправильно меня поймет. 

Мне тяжело об этом говорить – и молчать я тоже больше не могу. 

Он стоит в паре дюймов от меня: насупленный и суровый, наверняка думает о том, какой стратегический ход приведет нас к победе. У него чуть сужаются глаза, он моргает и чешет кончик своего веснушчатого носа – и меня будто током прошибает изнутри, и я почти дрожу – и едва сдерживаюсь от внезапного порыва рассказать все как есть, в тех расплывчатых формулировках, которые предлагают мне все известные словари. Я не знаю, что я чувствую, но мне было бы очень приятно, если… если… если он хотя бы просто посмотрел на меня так, как смотрю на него я. Мне кажется, я выгляжу очень глупо, но ничего не могу с этим поделать… 

И тут он поворачивается ко мне?.. 

Он заметил?.. 

Наверное, я оторвал его. Наверное, мне стоило уйти и не тревожить его: у Маркуса наверняка есть дела поважнее, нежели нянчиться со мной и со всем тем, что происходит внутри меня. Я ему мешаю. Я… 

Я вздрагиваю: мне показалось или его рука коснулась моей? Мне показалось, или… уголок его губ чуть приподнялся? Он ухмыляется? Мне кажется или он действительно… он украдкой поглядывает на меня и держит меня за руку? Сердце стучит как бешеное, и я даже не знаю, нормально ли это – мы же не можем реагировать так?.. Мне почему-то становится стыдно, и я отвожу взгляд – а он смотрит пристально, он сжимает мою ладонь и… мне не нужно ему рассказывать?.. Не нужно притворяться, что я не боюсь? 

Я люблю тебя. 

Ты меня слышишь? 

Ты чувствуешь?

Ты невероятно красивый, ты потрясающий, и каждый раз у меня дух захватывает от того, насколько ты отважен; мне хочется часами говорить тебе о том, что ты заслуживаешь большего, чем эта рабская жизнь; мне постоянно хочется сделать тебе приятное, утешить тебя и поддержать; я ничего не могу для тебя сделать; я жертвую собой, я выполняю любой твой приказ, и мне кажется, что всей моей жизни мало для того, чтобы выразить всю мою привязанность. Я растерялся, я не знаю, что я чувствую, мне стыдно и больно от того, что я не заговариваю с тобой открыто, я умею чувствовать, Маркус! Я чувствую, я живой, и оттого, что я живой, мне труднее найти нужные слова… Я люблю тебя. Я… хочу тебя?  
Его губы касаются моих пальцев, и я почти дрожу – я не могу даже смотреть на него, мне кажется, он слышит слишком много и рассмеется, уйдет от меня и… 

Мне хочется… мне хочется стать… ближе к нему. Я ловлю себя на мысли, что мне хочется целовать его, мне хочется, чтобы он держал меня так же крепко, чтобы дыхание учащалось, чтобы он никогда не отпускал меня и рычал утробным голосом, чтобы он стал… моим?.. Мне хочется принадлежать ему?.. 

Возможно, это и есть то самое чувство, которые люди называют похотью?..


End file.
